


First Kiss

by notalosechester



Series: Phan Firsts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dan's Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, early Phan days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Phil is in love with Dan...and he wants to kiss him...but does he want to risk messing their friendship up for a kiss? Title is kinda a give-away. Short, one-shot, no major plot. First in the Phan Firsts Series (haha, get it, FIRST?? i need help)





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS. sorry this is my first time posting stuff to AO3 so i'm a little nervous. i decided to start with this fic, even when it isn't my first. i started on Fanfic.net but i wanted to expand, so here i am! i don't mind critics, but please don't be too rude, just for humanity's sake (i don't get offended easily). anyways, enough from me! ENJOY PHANS <3,  
> Kay

The first time they kissed it had been a surprise. Dan hadn’t wanted to do anything for his birthday, so he and Phil had settled for a quiet night in. They had dinner and watched an anime, and after much pleading and puppy dog eyes from Phil, went out to Shake Away. They got their usual shakes and walked around, sharing jokes, and trying to make the other fall from the sidewalk ledge. Dan even let Phil have a sip of his shake and laughed so hard he shed a few tears when Phil nearly choked on a malteser. After realizing it was pretty late, they headed home, and on the way up the lift, Dan slumped against Phil sleepily.

Phil tried to keep calm, Dan always did stuff like that. Nothing was different. Except that Phil was madly in love with his best friend. Dan had no idea, how could Phil tell him? Tell him that the most beautiful thing he had ever seen was Dan in the morning, or when he was toweling his hair dry, or when he smiled or laughed? Their friendship was too precious for him, he couldn’t risk losing Dan. Even if he did want to tell him. He fumbled his keys at the door but managed to open the door to their flat.

“I’m ready to drop,” Dan said with a yawn, blinking sleepily at him.  
“Hold on, I still haven’t given you your present!” Phil pulled him into the living room, and pulled the wrapped gift from behind the couch where he had left it. Dan smiled and they sat down on the sofa.  
“You didn’t have to get me anything-” Phil shushed him.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Dan it’s your birthday. I wanted to get you something nice.”  
Dan tore it open and gasped at its contents. It was a box set of his favorite rare anime.  
“Oh my god, Phil! Where did you find this?” he gaped at it, then at Phil, brown eyes wide. Phil laughed.  
“I found it the last time we went into town. I bought it when you left the store, that’s why I took so long.” Dan kept gushing, his sleepiness gone, and Phil felt his heart do a happy dance.  
“Thank you so much.”  
Dan hugged him tightly, and he returned the embrace eagerly. Dan pulled away, keeping his hands on Phil’s shoulders.  
“It really means a lot to me.”

  
Phil suddenly realized how close they were, how brown his eyes were, how soft and pink his lips looked. He could feel the warmth of Dan’s hands on his shoulders. He moistened his lips, mouth going dry as he noticed Dan’s eyes following the movement of his tongue. He cleared his throat.  
“Happy birthday Dan.” he said, his voice quiet. Dan’s eyes met his, something that Phil couldn’t identify in the dark brown depths. He still hadn’t moved his hands from his shoulders.  
“Dan…” he breathed, unsure.  
“Don’t say anything.” Dan cut him off, and leaned in, his hands digging into his hair. The kiss was gentle, really just a brush of their lips. Phil felt his mouth burn where Dan’s mouth had touched his.  
The second time was a proper kiss, and Phil felt all his nerve endings fire off. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, pulling him closer. His senses were full of Dan, and he couldn’t breathe, but it was amazing. Dan’s mouth was warm and tasted of chocolate, and Phil couldn’t help but let out a soft noise at the back of his throat. Dan responded with his own small moan. They both pulled away, panting gently. Dan kept his hands laced in his hair, and Phil pressed their foreheads together.  
“That was-”  
“Wow.”  
They both laughed, high and breathy, shy despite what they had just shared. Phil pulled his arms down, cupping Dan’s face. He touched where the dimple dented his cheek. Dan was flushed, eyes wide and unfocused. He looked beautiful. Phil told him so, and Dan laughed again.  
“How long have you-?”  
“A while.” Phil smiled.  
“It was worth the wait, I think.”  
Dan grinned.  
“Yeah. It definitely was.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED. sorry i'm yelling so much i am just so excited...anyways, i hope you liked it :s i am a writing machine that is fueled by kudos and comments, so FEED MEH. this might turn out to be a series, like a bunch of Phan Firsts one-shots, so stay tuned. if you wanna check me out on Fanfic.net, where i have other stories posted, here's my link (shameless plug activated):https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10162104/notalosechester  
> thanks again you guys!  
> MTFBWYA,  
> Kay


End file.
